Shadows of nothing
by PrimaryLotusUser
Summary: My first naruto fanfic! Hints of ShiHina, TemaTen, and LeeSaku so far. May change, depending on how bored I get. It's adiary for any Ninja who'll use it, basically. Rated T just in case.Once again, forgotten: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!


_Shadows of nothing_

**Hinata, day 1 of memo.**

_**What if I told you, "it was all meant to be",**_

_**would you believe me? would you agree?**_

_**its almost that feeling, we've met before,**_

_**so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,**_

_**when loves has come here and now,**_

_**a moment like this**_

It all started three months after the preliminaries. I was asleep in my room, until I heard a knock.

I spin around, sitting straight up, to see Neji in my doorway. "Big brother Neji...? What do you want? Come to finish our fight...?" I mumble in the darkness of the night. "No," or so he says, "I've come to apologize--" "Apologize? For what? Kicking my butt?" I say, only the least bit angry. "Well, actually, _yes_. Lady Hinata, I am truly sorry for what happened at the exam. I shouldn't have gone so far..." he says with a deeply shattered voice. "It's alright, cousin Neji. I know you didn't mean to drag our family into it." he was sitting on the edge of my bed. I give him a hug, 'cause hugs normally cheer _me_ up, so I thought it would help him, too. In fact..."Big brother Neji...are you..._blushing_...?" I say with a very tiny giggle. "No, I am just a little...amazed. I thought you _hated_ me, Lady Hinata. So, why are you...giving me a...hug..?" he says in a shy voice. "Because. They've always worked for me, so I thought it would work for ...you... too..." I say, slowly falling asleep in his arms...

** Day 2 **

I wake up with a jolt. Neji was gone. Had it been a dream? Akamaru licks my face. "Bark! BARK BARK BARK!" Akamaru barks in my ear. "Alright! Alright. I'm awake. I'm…awake." I say somewhat angrily. "Hinata! Hurry UP already!" Kiba yells at me. "Yeah, Hinata! Sheesh, you slept long. Hey, did Neji come in earlier? I saw him come out of your room..." Shino adds. So it wasn't a dream...! My friend really was here! "Yes, actually, he was. He had come to apologize for dragging the whole, 'main branch, cadet branch' thing into our fight such a long time ago." I say, still a little sleepy. We suddenly here Freezepop's song, 'Sprite' playing. I look out the window and see Lee and Guy-sensai skipping across the lawn. Lee trips and the music stops. Neji gives them a look like he was at a freak show. I giggle a tiny little giggle.

I walk with Kiba and Shino to the training grounds. "Guys? What are we doing here? We don't need to train anymore. We passed the exams! We don't need to be stronger." I whimper. I hate the training grounds. They make me feel weak. "Ah, if only that was true, Hinata. But, unfortunately for you (fortunate for me), we must keep training. We have to keep getting stronger and stronger. There are other exams, missions, heck, even _baby sitting's_ a pain. We've _got_ to be ready for _all _of it!" Rock Lee explains politely. "Oh. Al-alright." I reply shakily. We train for hours on end, and then finally go home. My arms hurt like a beast. Neji's in my room with me, wrapping up the last bit of bandage around my arm. "You should be more careful, Lady Hinata." Neji whispers gently to me. "I know. But, the person I love likes strong girls..." I whimper quietly. "Then...he is no gentlemen, and you should have no business with him. That's my opinion, anyway. But what am I, trying to preach someone from the main branch? A lowly worm, that's what. But, you shouldn't really listen to me, for what do I know? My whole life is centered around combat! But that's what I get for being born into the cadet branch of our clan, isn't it?" That last dialog from him made me feel horrible. I mean, c'mon. I'm from the main branch.

_I'm from the main branch!_

** Day 3 **

I've established it. He _doesn't_ like me. Why do I try so hard? I'm always asking myself this. Neji _doesn't_ like me. Why don't I try for someone else...? "Hinata? Are you alright? You have a very serious look on your face! Is something wrong?" Lee asks me. "What? Oh. N-no." I answer shyly. "Alright...Just try not to stare at me like you hate me or something, ok?" he says. "R-right. Sorry." I say, shakily. Lee goes back to taking notes on whatever Master Guy was saying. He looks down to make sure he got it all. Why am I watching him so intently? I'm bored, that's why. This is my first time having nothing to do. Nothing. Watching shadows pass by. Watching shadows of nothing pass by. Shadows of nothing, nothing at all. Just...shadows...

**Rock Lee, fourth day of memo.**

_**When your alone and you need a friend,**_

_**Someone to make you forget your problems,**_

_**Just come along, baby, take my hand,**_

_**I'll be your lover tonight**_

I'm taking notes on Master Guy's fabulous advice. "Lee, stop taking notes! You won't have time to consult them in the stress of the fight!" Master Guy tells me. "Yes, sir!" I say, cheerful and ready to go. "C'mon, Lee! We're going to be late!" Tenten yells at me. I run over to my teammates, her and Neji. "Took you long enough! Geez, you've gotten slower. How long did it take you, seven seconds? Slower than last time!" Tenten says, poking fun at me. "Heh. Might as well be." Neji adds. I groan.

We finish up our training, sweat dripping down our chins. "You didn't do so well, Lee. Is something wrong?" Master Guy asks me. "No. Nothing. Nothing at all." I say, staring, wanting, at Haruno Sakura. She notices my glance, and I shoot my gaze away before we make eye contact. Tenten just shakes her head, disapprovingly. "What?" I ask, watching her darting glance move from me to Sakura. Sakura to me. Then, she giggles.

I stay up in bed, my heart throbbing for Sakura. "Why doesn't she _like_ me? Why? I've looks, talent, what else do I need? What does that Uchiha have that I don't?" I ask the shadows that dance upon my ceiling, as if they would come out there silent shells to answer me. "I mean, come on! At least _I_ have enough strength to tell her I like her! Unlike _Naruto_." I rave to the thoughts that skim my mind like a thousand insects. Feelings buzzing in my head, I fall asleep.

** Day **** 5 **

I wake up, heart burning with passion. Today's the day! I think to myself cheerfully. Today's the day I show Sakura what I could _really_ mean to her! I run to my dresser and fish through the green sea of spandex to find my nicest clothes. I pull on the shirt that sleeves stop just after my elbows, the vest with the silver Kanohagakure leaf mark on its pocket. My long black leather pants with the gold chain belt. The amethyst lotus dangling from my neck, I quickly shake my hair out of a bowl cut and pull it into a rat tail. I stare at the earrings Ino 'graciously' gave me for such occasion (long story short: she shoved them down my throat. Literally). I decide to wear only one of the two, and run off.

I run by the long mirror that Ino stares at herself in for hours and hours on end. Time freezes. I back up about three steps and stare into the portal hanging from the wall. I stare into the eyes that Sakura hates so much. More than she hates the eyes of a killer, _murderer_, filled with blood thirst, wanting to see the blade of his knife slicing through the skin of his victim. My eyes. The only things I cannot, _will not_, change is the only thing Sakura hates the most about me. I drop the bouquet I was holding and walk off in a slump.

 **Day ** **6 **

"Why can't I do anything!" I yell at no one in particular. "I mean, seriously! At least _Naruto_ can _do _something to show her he likes her!" I shove my face into my pillow. "Are you all right, Lee?" asks a voice outside my door. "Lee?" Master Guy opens my door and steps in. "What do you want, Master Guy?" I ask through short sobs. "Lee, are you crying about Neji, or are you crying about Sakura this time?" He asks me. "Sakura. Why? There's nothing you can do about it..." I cry. "Lee, pull yourself together! It's just a girl. But, if you feel so strongly about her, I'd suggest talking to her. Unless you don't believe in yourself..." he says, his voice trailing off as he turns away to leave. "But I do believe in myself! I just know that she'll never like me. She gets creeped out about my eyes!" I scream into my pillow. "Well, if she likes you like you like her, your eyes wouldn't matter." Master Guy leaves.

 **day**  **7 **

I'm waiting for Sakura in the club Naruto said she visits at about this time, pacing back and forth. 'What does she even _do_ here?' I find myself thinking. Suddenly I see _Sasuke_ walk around the corner. 'So, that's what she does here? She stares at this...this...Uchiha?' I yell in my head. Sakura comes from around another corner. She spots me, and I try to duck out of sight, but, from somewhere behind me in the club, Naruto stops me. "C'mon, man! Draw up some courage! I know _you_ like her!" he laughs giddily. It was obvious he was drunk as hell. "N-Naruto! Let me go this _instant_!" I try to break free, but he had me in this choke hold that is very hard to explain, and very uncomfortable. "Lee! Just dance with her!" he says with a small hiccup at the end. "She's been here fer an hour and she's drunk as all **hell**! Take advantage of it!"

Sakura was just staring at me from the other side of the table. I want to break the unnerving silence, but was too afraid. She eventually breaks it over my head. "So, are you going to ask me to dance, or what?" she says, her voice slurred by the alcohol. "I-I, well...," I stammer, "Only, only if you w-want me t-to..." "Fine. If you want to, we'll dance." 'What the fuck is wrong with me? I am the green beast of Kanohagakure! I can't even dance with a girl! Dammit, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?' I yell silently. I eventually dance with her (clumsily, though. But she probably didn't even notice. She was drunk).

 **day**  **8 **

I was in my room, processing all that happened at that club last night. The shoving, the silence, the dancing, and the kiss. Ah, the kiss! The best thing that ever happened to me! My first kiss! I stare at the ceiling. "It was proven, I could mean allot to her, and she acknowledged it. Now, to tell her when she's sane!" I laugh. Tenten bursts in. "Leee! Are you awake still?" she asks. Just then a very strong wind blast the door open. "Kankuro! Listen to ME, not Gaara, genius!"

**Temari, eighth day of memo.**

_She's a killer queen,_

_Gunfight angelity,_

_Dynamite with a laser beam,_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind,_

_Wanna try?_

"Yo! Genius! LISTEN to me, dammit!" I yell at the cowering Kankuro. "Y-yes! Ok! Just stop yelling at me! What do you want?" He yells back. "Y'know what? I've been yelling at you so long, I forgot." I say, laughing a little. "But, anyway, now that I have your attention, I want you to go get me a snack. I'm starving." I command him. "No way! Get it yourself!" He replies. "Hey, Genius! Do you even know what this fan is for? No? Then let me show you!" I blast him through the door and into the kitchen. I turn around to go sit on the sofa, and run into the Nara genius.

"Watch where you're going, _woman!_"

"Then you should watch who you run into, _genius!_"

We yell at each other for awhile, and when we stomp off in different directions, I flip him the bird. He goes into his room, and I finally sit on the sofa.

Kankuro, meanwhile, is shaking in the doorway of the kitchen, preferring to not make me angry at him, too.

"Awww, dammit! Did I fall asleep?" I say, yawning. "At least I'm not fuming anymore. Normally I'm angry alot longer." I look around the room, waking my brain up. The Nara genius is staring at me from across the room. "...what? Stop staring at me, genius!" I yell at him. Shikamaru snaps up, like he had been thinking real hard before I talked to him. "Huh? Oh. Sorry." he responds, like nothing happened. "I was just thinking how pretty you are when you're asleep." he says, lazily. I feel my face get hot. "W-what's that supposed to mean?""..."

Later I walk through the academy fer a while, and run into tenten from that Lee-freaks team.

"Jeez! How many times am I gonna smash inta people today?" I ask myself as she helps me up, apologizing. "Oh, I'm soooo sorry! Are you hurt?" she asks.

"Nah. Just a little scraped." I say, looking at my newly injured elbow.

"I'm so so soooo sorry! It was my fault! I should really watch where I'm going--"

"Damn-straight. Listen, it was probably my fault, so I should say I'm sorry, too." I say, somewhat apologizing. "You're starting to bleed. Would you like a little help with that?" she asks.

"Uuuum, that'd be nice, I guess…" I say, noticing how bad it's starting to bleed, dripping all the way down my skirt.

"Ow! That stung!" I exclaim as she puts the hurts-like-hell disenfectant shit on my elbow. "Sorry! But, at least we know it's working." She says. "This stuff's _supposed _to sting? Pardon my language, but that's bull-shit. I hurts to bad to disinfect this torn up elbow of mi---ohmygod, what's it doing now!" I say, freaking out as it starts to foam. "Oh, that? That's the disinfectant digging all the dirt out of your cuts." she says, like it was no big deal. "Gah! Ow! Are you sure im not, like, allergic to it or something!" "Positive." She smiles at me with one of those smiles that just kinda make you tingle all the way up your spine. Yeah, like that. I shut up for awhile as she finishes cleaning the gash and wrapping it in gauze. "I only have one word to say after all this drama." I say. "What's that?"

"**Ow."**

**Shino, 9th day of memo**

_**Look at the stars, see how they shine for you,**_

_**and everything you do,**_

_**ya, they were all yellow.**_

_**I came along, I wrote a song for you**_

_**and everything you,**_

_**and it was called yellow.**_

I wake up and look out the window. 'Come, Shinochan!' the sun seemed to sing, 'come and dance in the waltz of life!' "Fuck the stupid wind; I'm goin' back to bed." Akamaru suddenly bounds onto my bed, onto my stomach, and licks all over my face, as if to say, 'Yes, Shino-kun! Listen to the sacred wind and dance!' Kiba comes in, sneaks over, and grabs Akamaru like I'm still asleep. "It's alright. I'm awake." I say groggily. I glance over at Hinata's bed, just to see her sleeping face. "She's so cute…" I murmur softly to my self. "What?" Kiba says. Oops. I already forgot he was here? "Oh, nothing. Just something I like to keep to myself."

When Kiba leaves, it's time for morning role call to see if I squished anyone one in my sleep. Nope, all here. I think to myself. Time to wake Hinata up. Kiba comes in, "Shino, can you wake Hinata up today? Akamaru just peed in Kurenai-sensei's bed." I look over at Hinata. "….Sure." I manage to say. As soon as kiba re-leaves (is it possible to do that? Re-leave? Whatever.) I go over to little Hina's bed. I sit down on the edge, and she slowly wakes up and looks towards me. "Sh-Shino…?" she says sleepily. "It's alright. It's just time to wake up." I answer her drowsy little sentence. "Ooh. A-alright. I'll be…right there." she says, even more sleepy than usual. "Is something wrong? You _did_ get to sleep last night, didn't you?" I ask her. "Huh? Oh, a little later than usual, but, yes." she answers. Oh, geez. She's too cute. "Hey, um, Hinata? Is there anyone you have a crush on?" I ask, looking away slightly. "Oh, ummm, ahhh, no! No, of course not!" she says, giggling nervously. "Oh, well, I was just wondering…" I say, a little disappointed. "Why? Is there someone y-you have a crush on…?" she asks me. "What? Well, now that you mention it…" I drift off. "Yes?" "There is. But, I don't want to tell anyone until she returns my feelings." she just stares at me curiously.

I walk down the stairs, a little ahead of Hinata than usual. I get to that dining room-thingy where everyone eats in the morning. I think it's just a long hallway full of chairs and tables for each team. "So, what's for breakfast?" Kiba asks. I look at him. "When do we ever have anything other than rice and maybe a few kushi dango?" I ask. "Never. I was just wondering if they'll add the kushi dango." he responds. Hinata sits down beside me. I feel my self blush and fidget a little like she does when Naruto or Neji's around. "Are you alright, Shino?" little Hina asks me. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

!Day ! 10!

I wake up in the middle of the night, and my bed is soaked. "Oh god, what did I dream about last night?" I ask myself. Hinata. I dreamed about Hinata. What did I dream about Hinata? Me. I dreamed about me and Hina. I dreamed about me wrapping my arms around her, hugging her close, taking off her clothes and…"Shino…? Are you alright….?" shit. I woke her up. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I just…had a bad dream." I say, which isn't entirely true. The only bad part was that it was a wet dream. "Ooh. What was it about?" she asks, still somewhat sleepy. "Why?" "Because, then I know how to comfort you." she's sitting on the edge of her bed now. "Ohhh, well…..It was about…how do I put this?…you." I say. "About…me?" "Yes. See, it isn't that I don't like you, it's just, say, something bad happened to you." "Oh, well, I'm here, perfectly fine. But, if it makes you feel better, I-I guess you can come a-and sleep with me…" she offers shyly. I ponder this briefly. "….sure. Why not." I fall asleep next to her gentle, soft breathing.

! Day ! 11 !

I wake up next to her gentle, soft breathing, IN A WET BED. fuck. Let's hope I'm outta here before-- "Sh-Shino? Did you….?" SHIT. She's awake. "D-did I w-what…?" I ask. "Ummm, did you, ahh, 'wet the bed'?" She asks shyly and uncomfortably. "Oh, that? No, no I didn't. I uhh, had a different kinda dream." "'Different'? How so?" She asks. "Well, it was still about you, uhh, but, umm, I was there, too." She sees me blushing, thinks briefly, and her eyes open wide. "Ooooohh….one of…those dreams…" she realizes I had a wet dream.

This time at the breakfast table, she's sitting next to Kurenai-sensei, whispering something to her. Kurenai-sensei looks over at me, and motions me to her. I walk around the table, and she whispers in my ear, "Do you have a crush on Hinata? She told me you had a wet dream last night." "Uhh, well…I g-guess you could say that…" Pffft. She's so cute, but such a tattler when it comes right down to it. I think to myself. So embarrassing.

! Day ! 12 !

Not living, just killing time. That's my motto. When something bad happens the day before, it's gone by tomorrow. That's what you would say about what happened yesterday. By the time I woke up, Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai had all forgotten about my wet dreams. This, I might add, is a pretty damn good thing. I'm sitting in the tree outside my room's highest window. Hinata walks by and notices a motion up here, or she wouldn't have thrown her kunai up at me. Luckily, she just misses my arm. "Shino? Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that was you!" she says, acting like she hit me in between the eyes. "Don't worry, Hina. I'm fine." I jump down beside her. She backs off a little, like I was going to bite her or something. "Are you okay? What's wrong Hinata?" "D-don't call me Hina…I-I don't like it…" she stammers. "Sure, but, why not? Do you get picked on for it or something?" "N-no, it's just…just…Neji nii-san calls me that…and only…he can…" she says, like I did bite her. Maybe she didn't forget it at all? "Shino? You do still like me, right?" she asks. "Of course! Did I ever say we **weren't **friends?" "Not like that…like well, you know…" she says. "Well, yes like that, too." I answer, blushing a little. "Good." she runs up, wraps her arms around me, and envelops me in a kiss. She backs off a bit, realizing what she had the courage to do. "Ohhhh, I…" "It's alright. I'm fine with it." she looks up at my face to find a warm smile. She still hasn't let go of me, and I don't want her to, not just yet…

I run my fingers through her silken, navy blue hair. I have finally decided. She has finally returned my feelings for her. "Shino-kun?" "Yes, Hinata?" "You can call me Hina if you want too."

**Kiba, 12th of memo.**

_I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

"What's wrong, Akamaru?" he's shivering uncontrollably. It worries me when stuff like this happens. It usually means Gaara's around. Uuuugh, I hate that guy. "Rrrrf." was Akamaru's only answer (something along the lines of, "kiba", but in a tone that suggests he's asleep). I shake him a bit. "Rrrrr…..wuff? Bark!" he um, says, and hops on to my stomach and licks my face in joy, like I had died just a minute ago. "Whoa! Calm down, Akamaru! I'm okay!" I say to calm down his senseless barks of "Are you okay? Are you alright? Please say your fine!" repeating themselves over and over.

Later in the day, me and Akamaru go down to the training site, just to find it deserted. "Huh? Where is everyone? Shino? Hinata?" I cry out to see if anyone's there. I go back in after waiting half an hour for them to show. "Kurenai-sensei? Do you know where Hinata and Shino are?" I ask. "Oh, there still in their room. I was planning to let you guys sleep in, but it looks like you woke up without me noticing," she answers, "but it would be nice if you when and woke them up for me, now." So I do. I walk into our room, and look over at their beds Shino's was empty, but Hinata's just happened to have two people in it. "Akamaru, sneak attack, jujin-bunshin!" I whisper, performing the hand signs to create two man-beasts. Me and him jump high over their beds, and land on them just as fast. It's fun to make you team members scream. "Ohmygod! Oh, it's just you, Kiba." Hinachan breathes in relief. "Hehehe! Did I scare you?" Akamaru/me-clone says maniacally in Hinachan's ear from behind.

**Kankuro, Friday, 13th day of memo**

_The seasons don't fear the reaper,_

_Neither do the wind or the sun or the rain,_

_We can be like they are,_

_C'mon baby,_

_Don't fear the reaper_

The reason why it's so important to put the day of the week on here, is because, you guessed it, it's Friday the 13th. My bad luck day, or at least that's what Temari wants it to be. I can't get a moment's peace around here, even if I do go in the Workshop (that's we call 'Kankuro's room'). I go in there time and again, just to fix some flaw in Karasu or Kaoriori that only I can see, and then she starts threatening that if I don't come out she will drag me out by the hair and oh by the way Garra wants to talk to you about late night disappearances and your dinner is getting cold and if you don't come out…………you get the picture. Well, I would be enjoying my little peace time that Tenten set aside from our battles for a mission (who goes on missions on Friday the 13th? Is she crazy?) if Temari didn't find it fun to pick on me for having a crush on my enemy.

"Hey! Kaaaankurooooo! Listen to me fer a sec. I know why you've been leaving late at night. But, just fer the record, she's my territory, and I made that clear in the middle of the fight between me and her by showin' off my superiority, so if you hurt one little hair on her head--" K-rack! She splits her cutting board with her butcher knife, and it goes through the counter like it was butter. "--That's what I'll do t'you, too. So don't you dare hurt her, bastard." Temari hisses in my ear. "How'd you find out?" I ask. "Oh, I have my ways." she whips out a cell phone and acts like she hit the speed dial button. "Oh, hi TENTEN! Wanna hang out later? You can't? Is it my annoying little brother again?" she snaps the phone closed, and glares through me with those laser eyes of hers. "I won't hurt her, okay?...wait. Do you like her or something?" "What was your first clue?" she asks bitterly. "No, I mean like, y'know, like-like her." "Yeah. I know what you meant." she replies. "Oooohh..."


End file.
